(1) A number of cyclic amides of substituted picolinic acids were synthesized by standard methods and evaluated for antinociceptive and anti-inflammatory activity. These compounds were also tested in a phosphodiesterase assay. (2) A series of 2-aryl-3-hydroxythieno (2,3-b)-quinoline-1,1-dioxides have been synthesized by base-catalyzed cyclization of the corresponding benzyl 2-(3-carbomethoxyquinolyl) sulfones and evaluated for antinociceptive activity. Certain of these compounds have also been tested in a phosphodiesterase assay. The required benzyl 2-(3-carbonethoxyquinolyl) sulfones were obtained by oxidation followed by esterification of the appropriate benzyl 2-(3-formylquinolyl) sulfides. The latter were, in turn, available from quinoline, thiophosgene and aryl halides through a three-step sequence. By employing a slightly modified oxidation procedure it is possible to produce benzyl-2-(3-carbomethoxyquinolyl) sulfoxides instead of the sulfones.